Inside the Cloud
by Ninjabobo529
Summary: "Well, it's your job to be a greeter to new characters Murder." The bartender snapped and marched over, her blonde wavy hair bouncing with every step; even though she was significantly shorter than Mr. Murder it was obvious she was his superior. "A greeter Mister Murder, that means you need to be nice."


**AN: Hello there Readers! This is just an idea I had about what happens to my video game characters when I'm not playing their games. Enjoy!  
**

**Warning: There probably is some OOCness in here. These characters are basically how I act in-game while playing them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except The_Snipes22, ya'll can't take that, that's mine.**

* * *

The door opened, and inside stepped a man, along with a flurry of snow. He was wearing full body armor that was black. On the right arm was a red stripe surrounded by two white stripes. On the lower right of his breastplate was a small 'N7' logo. The helmet of his suit was not working, as it sparked and clanged when he tried to deploy it. He had short brown hair, and full beard stubble.

"Finally, a place to warm up!" He mused to himself, shivering and turning around to close the door.

"You Isaac Clarke?" A deep voice growled from behind him.

The man, apparently called Isaac Clarke, whipped around, unholstering his gun and getting ready to fire at that strange voice that apparently knew his name but instead he came face-to-chest with a suit of blue armor. Isaac looked up and saw a blue, triangular helmet with white lights covering the eyes.

"Hey! Don't point that peashooter at me," the creature growled. "I can kill you in about 2 seconds if I was allowed to."

"Mr. Murder!" A female voice barked, "He is our guest. Treat him with courtesy."

Isaac leaned around the creature, to see that there was a well equipped restaurant and bar. Behind the bar was a woman who looked extremely annoyed. She was scowling at the creature in front of Isaac.

Mr. Murder turned around, "Why am I always the victim Snipes? This always happens with new patrons. All I did was ask his name and he pointed his pitiful excuse for a gun at me."

"Well, it's your job to be a greeter to new characters Murder." The bartender snapped and marched over, her blonde wavy hair bouncing with every step; even though she was significantly shorter than Mr. Murder it was obvious she was his superior. "A greeter Mister Murder, that means you need to be nice." She stabbed her finger into Mister Murder's chest plate to emphasize what she was saying, "Now go off and do whatever, you can take a break for the rest of today."

Mister Murder dejectedly walked away to flop down in a chair that was heavily reinforced and had looked like it had taken a lot of abuse from his weight.

The bartender turned to Isaac and smiled, "Hello! I'm the owner of this fine gaming establishment. Don't mind Murder, he's headstrong, even for a Krogan."

"Krogan?" Isaac lowered his weapon, confused. "I thought they were fiction."

"Maybe in your universe. But here, everything exists." She laughed and extended her hand for a handshake, "By the way, I'm The_Snipes22, but you can call me Snipes. I'm the gamer here."

Isaac holstered his weapon and shook her hand. "Isaac Clarke, but you know that already I assume."

Snipes nodded, "We have only a couple of rules here, one is no enemies allowed, for obvious reasons. This is supposed to be a place for you guys to relax, not fight. The second rule is no weapons." She motioned to a pile of various sniper rifles, assault rifles, sub-machine guns, shotguns, swords, bows and quivers of arrows, daggers, maces, and staves, . "However, if you feel uncomfortable, you can keep a pistol on you. I'll take your other weapons."

Isaac still didn't trust Snipes or this place, but after seeing her force the Krogan to back down, Isaac obliged, begrudgingly handing over his assault rifle. Snipes walked over to the pile and placed the gun with the others of its kind.

She started walking back towards the bar, motioning with her hand for Isaac to follow, "Come on in, I'll show you around."

Isaac followed her.

"For main characters we have a 'No helmet' policy." She said, pointing to a sign over the bar that basically said the same thing. She nodded at Isaac, "It seems that you have that covered, but It's mostly so I can tell the Shepards apart."

"What?" a unison of about 8 voices, mostly female and in varying degrees of drunkenness, came from one end of the bar.

"Oh God, they heard me." Snipes sighed and started walking to where the voices originated from, "Come on, let me introduce you to the Shepards."

* * *

**AN: Thanks for Reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
